


toss

by spookykingdomstarlight



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Remembrances - Freeform, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/pseuds/spookykingdomstarlight
Summary: A commemoration.





	toss

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [DBH DW Drabble-A-Thon](https://detroitbecomehuman.dreamwidth.org/2655.html). The prompt was: Any characters: New android holiday traditions

It isn’t such a stretch that Markus should find him here on this day in particular. Most androids find their way to Ferndale to commemorate the occasion. Some choose the morning to avoid crowds; few choose nighttime like Connor does. There’s a coin balanced on the back of his fingers that Markus watches avidly until he flicks it into the frigid water. There are probably twenty scattered now across the rusting hull of Jericho and each one was placed to commemorate a precise moment.

“I owe a debt to Jericho,” Connor says in answer to the question Markus doesn’t ask.


End file.
